Mana Forever
by davekangaroo12
Summary: My first story about two people that have strange powers. That they use to battle a dangerous adversary.


_so this is my first story and I hope it's good!_

**_Mana Forever_**  
I awoke to gun shots in the alley. I don't remember what happened. Then I looked up and saw Fletcher firing a gun at Sabrina. All of a sudden my memory flushed back into my mind. Images of him killing my mom, then turning around to attack me. I remembered that I had to avenge my mother's death. Slowly I stood up. Fletcher turned to look at me. He raised his gun, blood-red eyes shining with hatred. I pulled ice out of thin air to surround me, but I knew it wouldn't be enough.  
I could feel the bullet passing through my skull. I felt my body grow numb and fall to the floor. I could almost hear my brain shutting down. Then everything went dark except for one memory. A memory of an old crush, Sabrina. She was telling me to trust my heart. Then I opened my eyes and got up. My heart was rebooting and I was picking myself off the ground. My brain wouldn't start because it had a bullet lodged in it. I could also feel myself getting weaker and approximated I had five minutes till I was done for. But with my heart's time limit also came a new power. I could feel it surging through my blood, then I looked up. I saw Fletcher holding the gun pointed at me, except this time he looked scared.  
"H-h-how?" He muttered. I didn't answer; I just walked toward him. When I walked into the shadow, under the bridge's arch, I reappeared behind him.  
"BOO!" I yelled in to his ear. He jumped and turned around, his gun pointing right at me. I saw as he pulled the trigger, but I wasn't there any more. I was up on the arch staring down at him. "Hey, Fletcher! Looking for someone?" He swung around firing his Uzi at me till he ran out of bullets. I calmly jumped down and proceeded to walk toward him. All the while brushing the bullets from my jacket. I had about two minutes left, this had to be done. He has to be stopped now!  
"STOP!" Sabrina yelled, stepping out of the shadows, "This isn't the time or place for this to be done!" I saw a hint of movement and grabbed Sabrina. I felt Fletcher stab my arm near her. I pulled my arm back and felt it making contact with his face. Next thing I knew he was across the river, under the bridge. He was laying there crimpled up. As she screamed I encased Sabrina in a black glass orb. Then I was behind Fletcher. I felt his neck snap and I threw him into the river. I had five seconds left and I felt my power draining. It took me two to get back to Sabrina then another two to release her, then one to fall on the cool riverbed.  
Waking up was the hardest part. It felt like my eye lids were glued shut. I couldn't move at all. I wasn't breathing. That was the worst, not breathing. When I finally pried my eyes open, I saw nothing but white. I thought I was blind. Then I sat up and saw Sabrina staring at me.  
"It's okay you're safe now." She whispered.  
"Where am I Sabrina?" I responded.  
"Heaven." That one word sent chills through me.  
"So I'm dead?"  
"Yes, Blake you died when your heart gave out." My heart. The one thing that let me get Fletcher. I felt cold blood sitting in my veins. When I looked I saw brilliant blue against my pale skin. When I stood up I realized that I was actually floating.  
"Je aimer vous." I said suddenly.  
"Te amo mucho." Sabrina replied. She unlocked my potential, she's the one for me. She could help in many ways. I feel bad anytime I let her down. When she disappeared, after her father's death, it tore my heart apart. I have never felt pain as bad as that. Not even with my depression and the loss of my mother. I realized that day that I can't live without her, but when she appeared the night I was gonna go search for her I realized I would have to wait.  
Suddenly I was glowing, I felt my powers being renewed, I felt my blood warming up, I felt my heart beat start up, and best of all I felt ALIVE. When I looked over I saw Sabrina glowing also. Then I felt a burning pain in my finger tips, as the fire grew up my arm, so did the pain. I heard Sabrina screaming along with me. Then it was over, the pain was gone and the glowing went with it.  
We were unsure about what happened until our feet hit the concrete. Then we realized, we had been reborn in to this life.  
THREE MONTHS LATER  
We had finally settled into our new house, when Sabrina was offered the pitchers spot on Detroit's national softball team. It had been a dream of her to be pitcher on a nationals team. Her dirty blonde hair swayed along with her as she accepted the spot on the team. That night we threw a party with the few friends we've made since our rebirth.  
That was the night Fletcher came back. I had no warning. Discord had just come on the stereo and everyone was having a good time. Then the sink blew up as Trace was filling up a water balloon for his brother. When the blast was over I saw Trace turn around, his flesh falling off his face. Underneath I saw the truth that he wasn't hiding from me anymore. As Trace's flesh was dangling from his face and falling off, I saw Fletcher's appearing. As he brought his arm up I brought mine up and sent out an energy pulse. It knocked him through the wall and into the yard. As I ran out I saw Sabrina taking our friends to safety. I Jumped the last fifteen feet to him and stood face to face with my evil brother. I noted how his black eyes had red iris' a moment too late and was hit with a wave of fire. He watched as I climbed to my feet. He calmly turned around as if to walk away, when he turned into his werewolf hybrid form. It was different since the last time I had seen it. The first thing I noticed was his height. As he rose up he passed ten foot easy. When he turned around I saw that his eyes had darkened to a pitch black. Then he took off toward me. He was stronger but I was more experienced. When he jumped at me, I slid between his legs and jammed my elbow between his shoulder blades. I felt him lose his breath in the ten seconds we were touching. Then everything went black and white. He stopped breathing, the cars on the freeway stopped where they were, and all noise went silent. This was a new power I had found. I had the ability to stop time. As the time was stopped I went and moved all our friends and Sabrina into our safe house a mile away, then I came back to finish this battle. The color in my eyes came back and Fletcher caught his breath. When he stood up I landed a hard uppercut to his jaw and sent him flying into the sky. I immediately flew after him, but he was waiting for me. As soon as I got up to an elevation of two hundred foot he hit me with the crazy black sand he often took control of. He sent me back in to the ground where I left a small crater in the earth. As I got up he hit me with the blood-red energy of his. When I hit the earth my eyes stayed open but my mind shut down. Then I felt a soothing warmth moving about my body. When it came it to focus I was staring into Sabrina's pale black eyes. Her hair was black? Then as I got up everything was black and white. When I looked around I saw our house. It was in a terrible state, but it wasn't just our house that was in bad condition. All of the houses around us were blown up or paused blowing up. As I went to see what caused the explosion I saw red bomb leaches, I could only guess they were Fletchers. Then I got an idea. When I was done I grabbed Sabrina and flew up high. Then the Earth gained its color back. As I looked down I saw Fletcher struggling with the bomb leaches on his back. I had went to every house in the city and found all the bomb leaches. I then attached them to Fletcher. As I watched, with horror, he let out an energy wave and blew the leaches off his back. He turned and sent a wave of locust at us. I blew all the cold air out of my lungs, freezing the locust in thin air. I saw Fletcher smile when his locust were frozen. Then I saw why, his frozen locust were piecing themselves together like puzzle pieces. I knew this icy beast would be too much for me. So I grabbed Sabrina and flew straight for the ground. When we got close the Earth opened up and we disappeared.  
"We have to go back!" Sabrina yelled.  
"We can't, he's too strong he'll eat us alive." I replied calmly.  
"But our friends-" She started.  
"Will be safe. I wiped their memories and masked their auras from Fletcher."  
"Wh- but- we can't stay here forever."  
As much as I hated seeing her hurt I knew now wasn't our time. We had to train while Fletcher had his fun. Though we were deep in the ground I could still feel the Earth shaking from Fletcher's rein of terror.  
Day and night I practiced as Sabrina watched me with interest. Then one day as I was taking out the projectile targets she stepped up. When she did I felt the pressure in the air drop and all the targets blew up, spewing electricity.  
"How?" I asked in surprise. She sighed and began telling her story.  
Sabrina's Story  
"Okay ill tell you but you can't blame me in the end alright?" I asked Blake.  
"Fine I won't blame you..." Blake responded with.  
"Okay, it all started when I was... well, when I was born I guess..." I saw Blake's look of confusion.  
"Uh, well my dad is kinda Zeus." I heard him gasp but continued with my story.  
"My name is Sabrinan Zuesus Martenethus. My spirit has been around since Greek times until it was born into a body 24 years ago in South Dakota. As my years as a spirit I almost perfected my mana powers. I saw the fall of Troy, I remember the Era of the Gods. Until Christ came along, and his holy father changed everyone's beliefs. But still before Christ himself, I helped part the Red Sea for Moses and it was I who guided the rock that took out Goliath. I am mentally aged beyond compare and still my father takes no interest in me. How I came to be? I don't know, I was never told exactly how I went from a godling spirit to a mortal sorceress. But I do know I was put here for a reason and that reason is Fletcher, your brother. Until I met you I thought I had to take on this mysterious Fletcher by myself. Once I did meet you I felt a pull, like the fates themselves were drawing me toward you. Then we found out you have mana powers the night you fell into the frozen lake we were skating on, eight years after my birth. When you tripped into the only exposed water and froze it over, I knew you played a big part in taking out Fletcher. Then to find out he's your brother. Two years after that is when I unknowingly helped in murdering, and hiding your mom. Fletcher told me it was a game, so I brought him all the tools he needed. Then I saw her, she was burnt alive from his powers. Then I lied to the cops because he told me that if I told them anything then I was next. Even though Fletcher had only discovered his mana powers months before, he was still more powerful than me. 14 years after that I thought he had changed, all us us went to England come to find out he planned on killing you." As I looked up I saw Blake wasn't freaking out, gladly I hugged him tightly.  
Then I saw his eyes or what I believed to his eyes. They were his eyes but frozen over.  
As that memory faded away, with my last memory of Blake, so did my happiness. I was sitting here in this padded room. My gentle smile left my face when I came back to my senses. They had put me here in the asylum after Blake froze over. I have been here ever since. Being fed puke food.  
Sitting in a room made up of  
Big white walls and in the hall  
There are people looking through  
A little window window  
They know exactly what you're here for  
Don't look up and let them think  
There isn't anywhere else  
You'd rather be  
I felt the earth rumble, and thought of the time Blake knocked a cave into the side of a hill when it was raining. I gave up all hope of trying to get out everything here it's made of rubber and plastic. My electric powers do me no good. Just then the wall blew out... and there stood Blake.  
When Sabrina was done with her story I felt my body going cold. Then I hit the floor. I watched helplessly as she screamed and slowly went crazy without me. Then the day came and they took her to the Mutants Restraint Asylum. That was a month ago. A month she had to suffer in this place.  
After she was taken I was put into a trance, a lucid dream. Then I was called to the heavens. There I met a wise and powerful looking man.  
"Do you know who I am Blake?" He had asked me.  
"You're God?" I had replied.  
"We'll not exactly but close enough. I can be portrayed as God. But I'm really just the Nonlit that bought this planet billions of years ago. Over the years I have been granted extreme powers. Do you know why you're here?" He responded with.  
"No clue." I had said.  
"Well you are currently stuck in ice. Literally. And your brother is taking over the world. So I have a bargain for you. I will give you the powers to escape the ice and you destroy your brother, saving the earth. Then I will repair all the damage he has done, restoring this planet to it's former youth." The Nonlit had proposed.  
"Do I have to kill Fletcher?"  
"I'm afraid so, he is too powerful to be kept alive."  
I took a moment to think it over and accepting. "Now return to your body and start your quest."  
I had awakened with a start, feeling a warmth inside of me. I heard the ice crack and bust off me. Then I got up racing to the asylum.  
Ten minutes later I pulled the gates off the front wall. Then I slowly walked up to the door with the sirens screaming. I burst through the front door with powers no one had ever seen. Taking off down the hall I found her staring at the wall, in a trance. Then I used my shoulder to blow in the wall, and looked right at Sabrina.  
Blake stared at me with brilliant green eyes and I felt a new strength surge around him. He slowly walked toward me when the opposite wall blew out. There stood Fletcher wearing black and red gothic clothes. They just stood staring at each other then Fletcher raised his hand and blasted Blake into the courtyard. Fletcher walked past me toward Blake who started glowing in a bright aura. I stood up and sent a blue volt of electricity into Fletcher making him stop and shudder violently. He stopped shuddering and turned to look at me. I felt myself seize up and I couldn't move. I felt the roof blast apart and a lightning bolt hit me. By the time of a blink I was next to Blake. Fletcher's ball of liquid fire tore through the asylum and the inmates ran out, happy to be free. I felt my arm tingle and saw the electric whip floating in the air. I snapped Fletcher with it and he started shuddering again. He kneeled down and turned, spewing black lava at me. Blake pulled up an ice wall slowing down the lava as I took electricity from the lights around me and built up a ball of static. I forced it through the ice and kicked it toward Fletcher, once his lava turned to rock. It hit him and he was sent into a lava spewing frenzy. Then he fell over. Blake breathed out slowly, forming a huge chunk of ice. Then lifting it high, he brought it crashing down. But before it hit Fletcher, he melted into lava. Then he grew to be twenty feet tall.  
"This has to be the last battle, Sabrina." Blake yelled out, as we jumped out of the way of the molten lava foot.  
"I know Blake, he's destroyed most the town." I yelled back.  
"Let's do this." We screamed together.  
Then I let out a high pitched scream knocking Fletcher off his feet. When he hit the earth it caused it to shift, opening a chasm between me and Blake. As I stood up the earth rumbled, throwing me in to the chasm.  
I looked up, my vision blinded with what I hoped wasn't blood. I stood up, and let a few volts float in my hand for light. I quickly saw a pool of blood on the floor. I felt dizzy and fell down again.  
I lied there until I saw a light orb falling from the abyss edge. It shattered by me and out came an angel.  
"My name is Patera." She said, "Your brother sent me to heal you, so you can go help Blake. He has been watching you."  
Harris had been watching me? Why? We haven't talked in decades!  
Then I felt a warm sensation reviving me. With a burst of white light Patera was gone. I stood up, no more pain on my body. I felt static in the abyss and I ran.  
I soon came up on a generator short circuiting. It must have fallen when the Earth split. I grabbed the generator and my hair drained its color, going snowy blonde.  
There would be no last words in this battle. I wanted it over and done. I flew out of the abyss to see a fire ball the size of a mini van smashing into a ball of dry ice and being extinguished.  
Blake had a dry ice golem fighting for him. I flew toward him and he turned to look at me with pale white eyes. Then they turned brown and a chunk of earth deflected a fire ball that flew at me.  
They went clear and I felt a shield around me. I flew up higher, electricity visibly snaking around me. I saw Fletcher, staring at me a hundred yards away.  
I felt the electricity of the destroyed city drawing toward me. I took a deep breath and consumed it all through my body. I pointed at Fletcher and he hurled a fire ball at me. It hit my shield and passed through me. I was untouchable thanks to Blake. Again I pointed and shot out a bolt of blue electricity. He saw it coming and jumped. The volt glanced off his foot and he cried out.  
I felt a new speed in my body as the electricity stopped snaking around me and we became one.  
BLZZZT!  
The sky cracked and thunder boom when I broke the speed of light. In less than a second I was at Fletcher. I could feel the evil around him. He slowly raised his arm. His eyes grew wide as I grabbed his wrist and bent it back before he could blast me. I shocked him and he yelled out.  
I threw him to the ground a hundred feet below. He hit the ground and climbed to his feet. I felt Blake beside me and we both raised our arms toward Fletcher.  
"Please..." Fletcher forced out. Then he started shuddering. There was a rip and he split into two.  
"You can't win Sabrina." The one on the right yelled out.  
"Yes you can!" Said the original Fletcher.  
"Why tell her that? You know that if I do die you will too!"  
"Sabrina this demon has possessed me for a long time please rid this world of his terror."  
I looked at them and lowered my arms, shortly but Blake didn't.  
"No, Sabrina, Blake, Brother you have to kill him."  
"We can imprison him and you can be free, Fletcher." I said.  
"You guys aren't gonna kill him." Fletcher said. He raised his hand and shot the demon with white lava. The demon screamed and melted away. When the demon was gone Fletcher smiled. Then he fell and when he hit the ground he burst in to red dust. The gentle breeze scattered him around the field. Then I fell from the sky and blacked out.  
I awoke in a bed with country music playing. I looked up to see Blake bringing a tray of food into the room.  
"Patera said that you'd be okay after a good nights rest. She also said you'd be hungry when you woke up."  
I hadn't noticed it before but I was hungry. I looked at the tray. He laughed and handed me a plate and we ate.  
When Sabrina fell I rushed after her. I picked her off the ground and use my mana powers to get to my house in Canada before sundown. When we got there I put her in the bed and walked into the yard. Patera was waiting for me.  
"She'll be okay Blake. After tonight she will be restored. But you should wake up early to cook cause she'll be hungry." She told me.  
"Thank you Pantera. You may go now. Send Harris my thanks."  
She left quietly into the sky. I soon went to bed, waking up and cooking enough food for six.  
I walked into the room and she was watching me.  
"Patera said that you'd be okay after a good nights rest. She also said you'd be hungry when you woke up."  
She looked at the tray and I laughed, handing her a plate. We ate together for the first time since Fletcher or Fletcher's Demon had been defeated.


End file.
